Talk:Alpha and Omega
With that cover, I could expect the POV to be a rugged archaeologist whose name is never given in the text for copyright purposes.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:43, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :Nope. Unusually, there are about a dozen different POVs rather than the one or two normally found in a stand-alone novel. More like HFR than anything else. The Jewish-American archaeologist POV lamp-shades several times how he looks nothing like Harrison Ford and how Ford would look out of place at a real archaeological dig dressed up like Indiana Jones. ML4E (talk) 20:18, July 12, 2019 (UTC) Out Today Oh look, it looks like that Alpha and Omega was released today. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:05, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :I guess this is meant to continue the summer Del Rey novel releases that we've had going all the way back to HFR? Turtle Fan (talk) 04:04, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :There wasn't one last year. Through Darkest Europe was released by Tor. TR (talk) 20:29, July 12, 2019 (UTC) :About half way through. Pretty good read so far. I am waiting for the Ark to be opened and the faces of Neo-Nazis around the world to melt but I'm not holding my breath. ML4E (talk) 20:18, July 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Well the Ark firing lightning at ISIS terrorists and turning them to charcoal when they attacked the construction site of the Third Temple was a pretty good trick, anyway. ML4E (talk) 18:33, July 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Reviews seem favorable. I think I'll wait for the price to come down from new, though. The works Harry says he has in the hopper are a little more interesting to me at this point. TR (talk) 20:29, July 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Much the same for me. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:06, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :Got it from the Public Library. As soon as I heard about it, I had registered an inter-branch transfer. Good thing too: 8 copies, 40 requests. I'll have it for three weeks then won't be able to renew it so I'll have to return it. Plenty of time to finish reading it but not to do much here. ML4E (talk) 15:42, July 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Even in a city the size of Toronto I'm surprised by the demand. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:54, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Write-up to Date (July 22, 2019) So this leaves things at about two-thirds of the way through the book and now things get really weird. I'll leave it for now and work on some articles for what is covered so far. ML4E (talk) 22:21, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :I flipped through it a bit last week in a B&N. It looks pretty good, if a little . . . intense. I'm still waiting for the price to come down. I could hit the library too, but I'm in the middle of a book that I don't care to put on hold, and if I wait any longer to take a book out, work will pick up before it's due back and I don't want to have to read against a ticking clock under those circumstances. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:25, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Really? I finished reading this novel today and found it to be extremely underwhelming. The action/battle scenes are generic, the supernatural events are predictable if you've read and watched enough of the right books and movies, and the ending felt like a cartoon. Plus, alot of the main characters are insufferable religious dogmatists. Eliminate alot of the tedious filler, and you might have a fair to middling short story in the nature of "Before the Beginning". An editor should have told HT that not every idea he has for a novel is good.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 04:13, August 30, 2019 (UTC) :Is this a one-off, or was there a sequel hook? Turtle Fan (talk) 04:59, August 31, 2019 (UTC) ::HT's been saying it's a one-off. TR (talk) 05:02, August 31, 2019 (UTC) I don't see where a sequel would go. It comes to a satisfactory conclusion, IMHO and is a good read. ML4E (talk) 16:06, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :That's good. I like one-off stories; everyone wants to launch a franchise these days. I'll get to A&O when I get to it. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:41, August 31, 2019 (UTC) All read? Have all the admins read this novel by now?Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 18:38, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :I have and enjoyed it. The above comment by Turtle Fan implies he isn't going to get a copy immediately although he will eventually. ML4E (talk) 19:14, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Haven't. Much like TF, I'm in holding pattern. I'm interested, but not interested enough to pay new book price. TR (talk) 21:03, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Same here. I'm actually trying to get all, or nearly all, my reading material onto Kindle; a recent move convinced me that I need to take stronger steps to avoid clutter, and books do take up so much space. So I'll wait till the Kindle price drops, I get some sort of free book credit with Amazon, or I'm able to borrow the ebook for free from one source or another. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:49, September 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::I have been avoiding spoiling the more outrageous twists of the novel. (Though a better description might be insipidly cartoonish.)Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 02:55, October 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::"Spoil away" is a long proud tradition here. We really only make exceptions for whodunnit murder mysteries and the like. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:06, October 1, 2019 (UTC) FYI, thanks to an accumulation of kindle credits, I just purchased this book for an acceptably low price. TR (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2019 (UTC) :Has the above situation been updated? Who all has read it?Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 05:28, November 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok, finished. Pretty good, not great. TR (talk) 02:28, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Troll graffiti Some troll just vandalized the article to end with "lol this is bullshit if he publishes this fundie crap the aclu will intervene he will be tried before the Supreme Court and sent to prison for life. Please make this happen." Huh?Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 08:50, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :You shouldn't expect coherent thought from a troll. TR (talk) 16:32, January 2, 2020 (UTC)